It is known to use apparatuses and methods to convert a conventional stationary chair into a rocking chair. Conventional apparatuses and methods, however, suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, conventional apparatuses and methods are not adapted for use on different-sized chairs. Conventional apparatuses and methods are also undesirably complex, expensive, and difficult to attach to and remove from a chair. Further, conventional apparatuses and methods are undesirably bulky and difficult to transport and store. Still further, conventional apparatuses and methods are undesirably limited to front-to-rear rocking. In addition, conventional apparatuses and methods do not adequately secure the chair runners to the chair. Conventional apparatuses and methods also have an undesirably high degree of slope.
It would be desirable, therefore, if an apparatus and method for a chair runner could be provided that would be adapted for use on different-sized chairs. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus and method for a chair runner could be provided that would be simple, inexpensive, and easy to attach to and remove from a chair. It would be further desirable if such an apparatus and method for a chair runner could be provided that would be compact and easy to transport and store. It would be still further desirable if such an apparatus and method for a chair runner could be provided that would be adapted to permit front-to-rear rocking and side-to-side rocking. In addition, it would be desirable if such an apparatus and method for a chair runner could be provided that would be adapted to be adequately secured to a chair. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus and method for a chair runner could be provided that would have a lower degree of slope.